ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny (Sonic the Hedgehog)
For the character in the Sonic the Comic, see Johnny Lightfoot. For the singer in Crush 40, see Johnny Gioeli. |media = Archie Comics |realcreator = Sonic Team |englishactor = Christopher Pellegrini |japanactor = Kota Nemoto |nickname = Sultan of speed |species = Robot |gender = None |color scheme = Green, white, yellow, gray, red, dark gray |eye color = Black with yellow sclera |alignment = Evil |affiliation = *Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega **Whisker's pirate crew |likes = *Claiming to be the "fastest" *Captain Whisker *Winning races |dislikes = *Losing races *Sonic *Marine *Blaze |skills = *Super speed *Flight *Waterbike driving skills }} is the secondary antagonist in Sonic Rush Adventure. He is a villainous robot pirate who serves as the right-hand man of Captain Whisker and a feisty and speedy competitor on the sea. He was created by Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega for the purpose of finding and obtaining the Jeweled Scepter. During the course of the game, the player can find Johnny at seven locations across the Sea Chart. When traveling to these locations, the player can challenge Johnny to a waterbike race. If Sonic wins, the player is given a Chaos Emerald. History Past Johnny was at some point created by Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega. After being put under the command of Captain Whisker, Johnny, along with Whisker and his crew, was assigned by the doctors to find the Jeweled Scepter. ''Sonic Rush Adventure'' While searching for the Jeweled Scepter in Blaze's world, Johnny and his crew caused havoc on the seas. Meanwhile, Johnny heard rumors saying Sonic the Hedgehog had appeared in this dimension. Eventually, Johnny came across Sonic, Tails, and Marine on the Ocean Tornado and challenged Sonic to a waterbike race. However, as Marine kept pestering and taunting him to race her first, Johnny accepted Marine's challenge. To Johnny bewilderment, Marine had Sonic compete in her stead. After the race, Johnny lay in wait across the sea, awaiting his next meeting with Sonic When Sonic, Tails and Blaze confronted Captain Whisker on Pirates' Island, Johnny hurried there as fast as he could. When he arrived at Whisker's side, Johnny saw that Sonic was there too and challenged him to a final showdown. He then teamed up with Whisker against Sonic and Blaze, but were both defeated. Fearing that being defeated here would devastate all speed lovers across the world, Johnny escaped and left Whisker behind. Following the end of Sonic Rush Adventure, Johnny remains at large somewhere in Blaze's world.Given that the player is still able to race Johnny in order to collect any remaining Chaos Emeralds after defeating the Ghost Titan along with the fact that Blaze must face him again for a Sol Emerald, it stands to reason that he survived the final battle with the pirates. Personality Johnny is a feisty speed demon who refuses to finish second. He is highly arrogant, boastful, and supremely confident in his own speed and abilities, being convinced that he is the fastest of all, even viewing Sonic as unworthy of being "the fastest thing alive." His ego goes so far that he believes that him losing would devastate all speed lovers across the world. However, his incredible speed seems to lend to a cowardly streak, as he will turn tail and run when things go against him in battle. Johnny usually takes very limited interest in others, considering them not worth his time, and would rather push them away and focus on the people he desires. However, he does not tolerate peoples' insults, regardless of how they are, and will gladly turn his attention to them to prove them wrong. Powers and abilities Johnny possesses a degree of super speed, enough to let him cross incredible distances in the blink of an eye. However, he lacks the reflexes to match his speed though, since he has trouble turning at super speeds. He also possesses a jet engine on his back that allows him to fly through midair and reach high speeds as well. Johnny is also a well-verse waterbike rider, skilled enough to keep with even Sonic on the Wave Cyclone. He is able to expertly ride his own waterbike at incredible speeds and perform airborne tricks with it. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Johnny has a bitter rivalry with Sonic the Hedgehog which was forged immediately after meeting him. While he admits Sonic is fast, he is convinced that Sonic is not as fast as himself. Regardless, Johnny views Sonic as his archrival whom he must outperform on his waterbike.Sonic Rush Adventure manual. Captain Whisker It is revealed late in the game that Johnny serves under the command of Captain Whisker. While Johnny does acknowledge Whisker as his boss, he does not exactly like to be held back by him. He is also not completely loyal to him as he prioritized his own reputation over Whisker and abandoned him when Sonic and Blaze were winning. In other media Archie Comics Johnny first appeared in the Archie Comics as a part of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series' adaption of Sonic Rush Adventure. In the comics, Johnny is a minion of Captain Whisker, who serve under Dr. Eggman Nega. Johnny, Whisker and the rest of their crew were assigned by Nega to collect a Chaos Emerald on Seagull Island. On the island, Johnny stole the Chaos Emerald from Sonic, Tails and Marine, and managed to escape. Eventually though, Johnny, Whisker and Dr. Eggman Nega were tracked down by Sonic, Blaze, Tails and Marine, and were subsequently defeated. After the Super Genesis Wave, though slightly unaffected, Johnny's past became nearly identical to his game counterpart. Sometime later, Johnny stole a Sol Emerald from Captain Metal and brought it to Whisker, but was forced into retreat after a battle with Blaze and her allies, and Captain Metal and his crew. Quotes Trivia *Johnny resembles a mix of a shark and a torpedo. *Johnny is very similar to Jet the Hawk. They are both colored green, race Sonic in vehicles, hate the idea of Sonic being the "fastest thing alive", they both race Sonic in a terrain which he is unfamiliar with and they both have a name that starts with a "J". Gallery Sprites Hj4555.png JohnnySprite3.png JohnnySprite2.png JohnnySprite.png Iop000.png Screenshots Johnny Sonic Rush Adventure1.png|Johnny facing Sonic in the beginning of the Special Stage. Johnny_Sonic_Rush_Adventure2.png|Johnny racing Sonic in the Special Stage. SsWhisker5.png|Johnny and Captain Whisker against Sonic on Pirates' Island. Johnny_Sonic_Rush_Adventure4.png|Johnny's thrust attack. Whisker12.png|Johnny and Captain Whisker's combo attack. References See also *Captain Whisker and Johnny (boss) Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Sega antagonists Category:Video game bosses Category:Male video game characters Category:Fictional robots Category:Fictional pirates Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2007